The First Time
by mmadfabulous
Summary: It's Severus Snape's first time in Minerva's quarters. Sorry, I'm bad at summaries


Severus Snape quietly sat in Minerva's sitting room while she retrieved a pot of tea and some teacups as their refreshment after a long day of work. It seems very odd that the two Heads of House of the two rival houses of Hogwarts would be sitting in the same room without a quarrel breaking out between them. In truth, they are rather fond of each other. They grew as acquaintances when Severus returned as the Potion's master and soon a strong friendship was formed between the school's two most intimidating and respected educators.

This, unfortunately, was the first time that Severus has entered Minerva's private quarters for a spot of tea since they usually spent time in the staff room when no one was around. Meaning that it would be very late when they actually got to be alone with one another to talk and discuss about the day's events. Today, though, those plans were abruptly changed when Minerva suggested that they should just go to her rooms instead of waiting for their colleagues to leave since it would prove to be late once again and they really needed to catch up on some sleep.

"Here we are," Minerva said as she settled the tray of tea and biscuits on the coffee table in front of the couch where Severus was perched on. She then proceeded to sit down next to him and poured them both a cup of tea.

"This is a rather relaxing place to be in, Minerva," he said with his trademark smirk plastered on his face. But Minerva picked up on his sarcasm.

"Why is that, Severus?" she asked. Playing along with him to see where he was going with all this.

"Well, it's quite cozy in here but I can't help feeling a bit _snug_. So, I'm being very British," he said as he daintily curled inwards and bowed his head down.

"Yes you are," she replied as he eyed him from head-to-toe. "Those are nice shoes you have on, Severus. But why should you experience a bit of discomfort?"

At that, Severus jerked straight up and lifted his leg and stretching out his sock so she could see while he said, "My socks are black," then pointed to his shoes, "my shoes I cleaned myself this morning-," he paused thinking.

While he was doing so Minerva just hung on his every word trying to figure out why he was telling her this sort of information if it did not answer her question pertaining to why he would be a bit uncomfortable with the surroundings which was her own private rooms. She was brought out of her train of thought when she heard him speak once more continuing what he was saying before she permitted her mind to wander.

"And my genitals are in place," he said gesturing to his crotch area with a smug look on his face while his eyes twinkled with mischief.

Minerva pondered this for the briefest of seconds before moving over to him and sitting on his lap, placing her right arm around his shoulders, resting her left hand on his chest and giving him a mischievous smile.

He returned her smile with one of his own and said in a deep silky voice that would make even the strongest women swoon, "Well, they were in place. God! What an effect you have on me woman!"

She let out a small chuckle before kissing him passionately on the lips and wrapping her arms around his neck pulling him closer while his hands snaked around her waist holding her steady. They broke apart after what seemed like only mere seconds for there wasn't enough time in the world to show their love and appreciation for one another. Severus lifted up his hand to the side of her face and stroked her cheek before bringing his hand higher to brush away a stray hair that fell loose from the elegant chignon on top of her head. He stilled his hand when another idea came to mind and he reached even higher to free her hair from its constraint.

He took out each pin carefully making sure that not one strand of hair would get caught in it. Minerva never really used pins. Well, not until Severus told her that he preferred letting her hair down this way rather than casting a spell to remove the one she used to keep it in place on top of her head. She found it rather amusing how little things like that would literally have him begging for her to let him have it.

When her hair was free of all pins, Severus pulled her flush against his chest and pressed a kiss to her hair while he breathed in the subtle smell of her shampoo. Minerva then looked up and kissed him on his cheek before letting her lips hover over his mouth. But before she kissed him she looked into his eyes seeing the desire in them and gave him a heated kiss. He parted her mouth with his tongue and began a silent battle between them. He slowly explored every crevice of her sweet mouth while his hands roamed around her body causing her nipples to harden and a familiar heat to penetrate her lower abdomen.

He broke the kiss for the sole reason of letting them catch their breaths before diving back in. Minerva let her hand wander down to his hard cock and slowly rubbed him through the fabric of his pants and boxers.

"Gods, Minerva! Do you have any idea what you're doing to me?" he groaned as his head fell back a few inches.

"Of course I do. Don't you think that after all this time I would know the difference between the things that make you tick and the things that you thoroughly enjoy feeling?" she asked rhetorically while shooting him a fake glare, for her own private amusement she liked to see him squirm.

And squirm he did, which was quite interesting since she was still perched on his lap, he also fell very quiet and refused to meet her eyes. She then laughed at him because he was starting to look as pale as a sheet. He stared at her until she calmed down and abruptly continued their kiss as she repositioned herself resting a leg on either side of him before lowering herself down on his lap once again straddling him.

He placed his large hand on her arse and squeezed it eliciting a soft moan from her lips prompting a smile to appear on his face from the satisfaction of knowing that he was the cause of the delectable sound she was emitting as well as the heat emanating from her vagina which he could feel even though she was still clad in her teaching robes which were fairly thick. He caressed her arse a little longer while she rubbed her hands across his chest silently undoing the buttons of his robes so that he wouldn't notice.

She did a good job too since he only noticed what she did when she was already done and pulling it off of him. She then proceeded to unzip his pants. She stopped when she heard Severus say,

"Who knew a woman your age could move that fast when it came to sex?"

"Bite your tongue!" she yelled and she shot him a real glare this time. He didn't mind it thought. He just started kissing and licking her neck reaching a very sensitive spot on the far side of her neck. When he heard her gasp and her breathing quicken he knew he was forgiven for what he said to her even though he only meant it as a joke.

"Severus?"

"Yes, my love?" he said listening intently even though he was still lavishing her neck.

"Forget what I said earlier. Use all the tongue you want and more," she gasped.

He just chuckled and went back to lavishing her once again with his hot mouth and gentle hands. After a few more minutes of relishing the delightful moans coming from his lover he reluctantly pulled away. Minerva groaned in annoyance at the loss of contact but then she squealed when he lifted her up into his arms bridal style and brought her into her bedroom. Even though they've made love on numerous occasions, this time was different since it would take place in her quarters. Usually this perpetual event took place in his domain but that morning they felt like they needed to shake things up.

When he reached the edge of her king-sized bed he carefully sat her down and started removing her robes while she went back to work on his trousers. When he was just about to pull off her outer robes she was already done with his pants since she was halfway through a while ago before he distracted her. This realization caused him to smile, good thing Minerva wasn't looking up since he would have to explain his amusement, instead she was looking intently at the large bulge poking out from his boxers. This only made him laugh as he pulled off her robes. His laughter completely died down when he saw her clad in only black and green silk and lace lingerie that he had never seen before.

It was her turn to laugh at Severus since he looked like a fish opening and closing its mouth looking for something to say.

"Anything wrong, dear?" she asked thoroughly amused.

Severus swallowed the lump in his throat and searched for the words to answer her. Recovering he said,

"No not at all. It's just very Slytherin of you to wear something like this."

"Oh really? Why is that?"

"Well first of all the colors aren't even in reference to your house but of my house. Second, it's more revealing than usual. And third, the fact that you put it on and I've never seen it before is both cunning and evil since you obviously knew the effect it would have on me."

"That's none sense! How should I know that?" she said mockingly.

Severus couldn't take it any longer, seeing her in that kind of lingerie was just maddening. The deep plunging neckline of the bra and relatively small cups hardly even cover the nipples of her 36B breasts while her underwear was practically all black lace except for a small triangle of emerald green silk that just about covered her most private area. He kicked off his shoes and socks and pushed her down onto the bed and pulled off her underwear. He then put her legs on top of his shoulders and leant down onto her sex and proceeded to lick her clitoris while plunging two fingers into her pumping in and out at a blissful pace.

Minerva didn't even have time to react until his fingers were inside her since he moved with such blinding speed. She gripped the sheets and arched her back as she felt a sudden surge of pleasure course through her body. She could already feel her orgasm building up and she was moaning and panting his name. Her hand was pressing him even more into her while she shuddered vigorously as her first orgasm of the night overtook her. Severus didn't even stop his ministrations and brought her a second orgasm. He then took out his fingers and replaced it with his tongue and lapped up her juices bringing her to a third consecutive orgasm within 10 minutes. By this time her toes were curled, sweat was forming on her forehead and in between her breasts, her eyes were squeezed shut and her body was shaking violently as she screamed his name.

He rose up and took off his boxers and entered her but he didn't move within her, waiting for her to calm down. He stroked her face and whispered sweet nothings to her while placing feather-light kisses on her. It was a few minutes later when her breathing returned to normal and she was able to open her eyes and look at him.

" I thought you'd never calm down at the rate your breathing was going," he teased.

"Well it is your fault. You just kept going and going. Not even once stopping your ministrations on me," she retorted half profusely.

"Yes it is my fault but look at what you've gotten in exchange for me not stopping. Three consecutive earth-shattering orgasms, that's what! What more could you have asked for?" he said. Minerva looked at him thoughtfully before saying,

"For starters you could get out of me since it's your turn and after that you could lie down and enjoy your treatment."

"This is my treatment," Severus said refusing to move.

"You know what I mean, Severus Snape. And you know you're going to get it," she replied mischievously.

"Fine. Give it to me later then," he said while he extracted himself from her far enough to only leave the tip of his cock in her before thrusting back in deeply causing her to gasp.

"Oh yes yes yes!" was the only thing she could say at that point as he was thrusting into her.

He pulled out her breasts from her bra and started licking her nipples sending electric shocks through her. She in turn reached down and started playing with his balls making him groan in satisfaction. Once again Minerva's hand clenched the sheets and her breath was quickening but Severus wasn't even fazed. He just watched her intently not even bothering to work for his own orgasm, only wanting to see her in the throes of passion and to hear his name being screamed into the air from those supple red lips of his beloved.

He loved her. Not just because of the sex but her actual being. Her intellect and looks surpasses all others. No one can compare to her beauty or her wit. He has fallen truly, madly, deeply in love for this woman. A woman from another world, or mainly house, that rivaled his own ever since the school was founded. He was in love with his bloody teacher and yet he didn't care. All he cared about was her, all he needed was her, all he ever wanted was her, even when he was a student. The only reason why he ever liked Lily Evans was because she was the closest thing he could find that resembled Minerva and yet she was a whole other kind of woman. A whole different, special caliber of woman.

Minerva noticed that Severus was a bit distracted so she opened her eyes and put her hands on his shoulders and called out to him until he looked at her. His eyes conveyed the very emotion that she would not think would ever be reflected in those usually cold eyes of his. She was truly seeing a whole different side of him at that very moment.

"My darling, is there something wrong?" she asked as she started sitting up while he wasn't moving.

"I'm sorry, my love. I was light years away. But do not get angry with me for I was still thinking about you," he replied while placing a kiss to her forehead and pushing her gently back down onto the bed.

"Then what caught your attention? Because I thought I was distracting you quite well already."

He regarded her disheveled state; her swollen lips from the pressure of his, her tousled hair, her dark green eyes that were nearly as dark as his black eyes from the lust she felt,

"I was thinking of my years here in this school as a student being taught by one of the most tantalizing women on this earth. Plus the fact that she would always tease me every chance she got."

Minerva looked at him incredulously, not knowing what he was talking about.

"How did I tease you? I don't remember doing that."

"Whenever you checked my wandwork you always bent over my shoulder to look at the object I had just transformed and your breasts would sometimes lightly graze my shoulder. Or when you would call my name for inattention you always said it with such fervor that it would make me shudder in pleasure. In fact, I was always paying attention, it's just that I was focusing on your body rather than the words of knowledge that were coming from your mouth. The way your hips swayed from side to side every step you took was fevering. "

Severus accented every significant word with a deep thrust and by the end of what he said he already had Minerva closing her eyes in ecstasy. He continued his movements until she was bucking wildly underneath him and she was scratching his back with her perfectly manicured nails leaving behind red trails upon where they scraped his skin.

After a while they both came screaming the other's name, panting for air and clutching at each other. When they calmed down, Minerva was tracing patterns on his chest while he was pushing away strands of her hair from her face.

"Who knew that at my age I could still feel such wonderful things as this!" Minerva joked. But Severus took it seriously.

"What do you mean at your age? You're not even in your prime! You haven't even had a mid-life crisis!" he exclaimed thoroughly enraged that she was pointing out their age difference.

"Calm down, Severus! I was only joking. So if you don't mind getting out of me I really would like to give you your treatment," she ordered with a glint of excitement in her eyes. He couldn't bring himself not to follow her so he did.

Minerva went on top of him kissing him gently on the lips before moving south. She let her fingers glide over his pectorals and stomach before letting them rest on his thighs and before Severus knew it he was inside her mouth. She let her tongue move over him while her hand enclosed around his thick manhood and pumped up and down while her other hand was playing with his testicles. All he could feel was pure bliss as she skillfully brought to the brink. Then all he could think about was thanking the gods for giving him such a woman as this who made sure that even he received proper "treatment". After a few moments of sheer ecstasy, Severus couldn't take it anymore and released his seed in pearly ropes into her hot, wet mouth, once again becoming limp.

She climbed back up and licked her lips before bending down to give him a kiss on his lips. He then pulled her close to him and placed his arms protectively around her after pulling the comforter around them and they fell silent. Nothing could be heard but their breathing until Minerva spoke,

"What are we doing?"

"We just had the best sex ever known to man. That's what just happened," he replied with a swell of pride in his voice.

"I know that! But why are we doing it?" she wouldn't let the subject go until she got a satisfying answer even though the sex was way past the term "satisfying".

It took Severus a while to ponder on this. What _were_ they doing? They've casually gotten together and spent nights in each others arms and yet this was the first time they were actually attempting to talk about them as an "us". Then a sudden realization hit him, an epiphany if you will and he just had to get everything right.

"Well, we could be fiancés if you would just agree to marry me," he said matter-of-factly. Minerva was taken aback by this and looked up at him to see if he was really serious and as she lifted her head up slightly in preparation to look into his eyes, she faltered, when she saw the black velvet box with gold trimming. It was a traditional engagement ring box except for the gold "h" on the clasp which suggested that it was from Harry Winston. An extravagant brand that entailed a very high price even for the simplest of fixtures.

Severus slowly opened the box revealing a large emperor cut diamond that was roughly 10 karats which two 5 karat diamonds on either side set on a platinum band which an intricate engraving on the inside of it of their initials. She was at a loss for words. She was not only surprised but shocked, possibly even passed that.

"We've danced around our feelings for far too long. I think it's time to realize them. Don't you think? I love you, Minerva and I think it's possible that you love me too. So, marry me, be my wife, stay with me forever and, if you want to be all cliché about it, make me the happiest man on earth. I've been carrying around this ring for quite some time not knowing if I should pop the question and if ever when to do so but tonight I finally realized my feelings for you. You're not only my colleague or a friend with benefits but in fact you became an interest of mine and I grew fond of you until I started falling for you. Now, I know I'm a difficult man but I'm willing to make compromises if it means that you'll have me. What do you say?" he braced himself in case she said no because he obviously just blurted everything out without proper preparation and she still wasn't looking him in the eye.

Minerva's eyes started welling up with tears, she was truly touched by his proclamation of love and his proposal of marriage. All shock and awe was just replaced by irrevocable love and passion for this man and now he was giving her the opportunity to spend a life with him and she was just staring. So she slowly lifted up her gaze to his face and slowly nodded her approval before pouncing on him to give him a long passionate and loving kiss while he clumsily put the ring on her finger. They soon fell asleep with smiled on their faces and still clutching each others arms.

Before Severus drifted asleep though, he reminisced about a song he heard while he was in the muggle word about single ladies. Something about liking it and putting a ring on it.

"And put a ring on it I did," he mumbled to himself before fully giving in to the clutches of the Sandman.


End file.
